TMNT: Sofonisba
by Zarienne
Summary: Sofonisba. Thrown into the sewers as a newborn child, right into the same mutagen the Ninja Turtles were exposed to, right after Splinter takes them away from the spot, making her half human half turtle. She's saved from dying there by a cityworker that just happened to hear her cries from the sewer, and given to the Kraang, who raise her/abuse and run tests and such on her.
1. Chapter 1

The concrete screams under her feet as she sprints. She breathes heavily, the freezing wind rattling her bones. The street lights of New York City illuminate her way as she goes, wiping the rain from her eyes every few seconds. She can hear the footsteps of her pursers behind her, closer and closer, to come and drag her back.

She will not go back.

She turns the corner, putting more effort into her tired bones. Running takes a lot of her, and the hunger doesn't help. She closes her eyes as she paces, trying to will her tears to subside.

She doesn't notice that she has run into an alley until her face smacks the brick dead-end. Her face explodes, she opens her eyes and covers her face, screeching from the sudden pain. She didn't know she was running so fast until the impact.

She hears their robotic voices behind her.

"Sofonisba, you have run away from the place you are not to run away from. Now it is time for you to go home to the designated home we have made for you, which is your home. Come with us."

They begin to close in on her.

Sofonisba falls to the ground shivering and rolls herself into a fetal position, just like an armadillo.

It's all over. Time to go home.

Then, in her moments of despair, she hears a woosh land in front of her. What are they doing?

Then there are screams, fighting sounds, and crashes. She's sure there's violence about.

This scares her even more, she tightens up. Maybe she'll transform this time, maybe then she'll be safe.

Or maybe not.

Everything goes eerily silent, and then there is more laughter and talking from the unknown voices.

A hand is placed on her shoulder. She stays still. Maybe they won't make her wear the collar if she's docile this time.

"Are you ok?" A female voice says in her ear.

Sofonisba lifts her head, confused by this voice. It sounds caring, instead of angry , or robotic.

A girl she's never seen before, with drenched orange hair and yellow clothing, stares at her with light blue eyes.

Sofonisba says nothing to her, only gazes. She's never seen a girl with orange hair before.

"Guys! Come here, I think she's hurt!" The girl takes her own shirt and wipes off a bit of the blood on Sofonisba's face.

Four beings walk into her presence. Sofonisba's eyes widen.

"Yea April. She does look banged up. We'll drop her off at the local hospital on our way home." One says.

Sofonisba jumps up in fright. She can't believe her eyes. She looks at the blue-eyed girl, then back at them.

They can't be real.

She tenses up as they talk among themselves.

Now is her chance.

She tries to make a run for it.

A sharp pang vibrates up her leg, but she ignores it. She can't stay, she's hallucinating. And if she isn't…Who knows what they'll do to _her?_

Before she can get by, the one with a blue mask grabs her arm.

"Woah there! Where are you going? We need to get you to a hospital, you're hurt."

She winces from the pain in her foot, then growls at it.

It's not real. It can't be.

"LET ME GO!" She screams, slashing at it with her finger nails.

It looks back at the others confused, they shrug. It grabs her other arm to stop her.

"Umm…" It says. It doesn't look hurt by her at all.

"Dude, Your ugliness is scaring her." Another one says.

"Oh haha.."

"LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Sofonisba can feel the panic raising in her as she shakes her head back and forth, her black, wet matted hair flying as she tries her hardest to injure _it. _

"WOAH! Calm down! We aren't gonna hurt ya."

_It has her in its clutches._

_It'll hurt her. She knows it will. She'll hurt them before they hurt her._

"Maybe you should let her go dude…"

Sofonisba's can hear her heart beat in her ears now, the panic and fear rising inside of her finally reaches its boiling point.

She can feel the pain of the transformation take her over, for a moment she blacks out as her limbs become elongated, her skin becomes a nature green, and her shell forms around her, along with everything else.

The turtle lets her go, and the rest stare at her.

Sonfonisba kicks the one who held onto her in the face with her turtle feet, and runs past them.

Past the ones like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I just don't get it." Leonardo says, pacing back and forth, now back at the lair with his brothers and April.

April strolls in, with a new set of dry clothes, and rubbing her head with a towel, also thinking about the incident.

Raph snickers in the background.

"Heh, Get what? Your shell kicked by a girl? A LITTLE girl."

"I didn't see YOU helping."

"I didn't think you'd need help with a five year old."

"Cut it out guys, this is serious." April scolds, before anything starts.

"She couldn't be any older than 15." Donnie says to Raph as he laughs, while Leo ignores him.

"You should have seen it! One moment, Leo is talking to her, another moment WOOSH that girl like..TURNS into this mutant turtle, kicks him in the face and RUNS. Weeirrdd." Mikey proclaims, using all sorts of erotic body movements to tell the story while chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Another turtle..someone like us.." Leo says, still pacing back and forth.

"Yea, This has mutagen stink all over it." April continues.

Splinter stands, stroking his beard, deep in thought.

"This is very…Interesting…" He says, still inside his mind.

"She looked so frightened…Her eyes….We should bring her back here. She'll be safer, especially with the Kraang roaming the streets searching for her." April says to Splinter. He turns his attention to her and nods, still saying nothing.

"I agree with April!" Donnie jumps up, moving closer to her without her noticing.

Raph crosses his arms and smirks,

"Of course you do."

Donnie squints a bit angrily at Raphael.

"What's that supposed to mean Raph?"

"Nothing, nothing. I agree too. Let's find the chick."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After sprinting for who knows how long, Sofonisba finally collapses under a pile of old boxes, in an old abandoned alley.

_Please heal…please heal already…_

She cries to herself, cradling her sprained ankle. The pain finally caught up to her. She doesn't want to be caught in this position, or there'll be no hope of escape

She winces at the pain pulsating up her slender, dark green leg.

_I am cold, I am wet, I am in pain, and I cannot walk. What will I do?_

She curls herself up into a fetal position again, trying to numb herself up for the night ahead.

She focuses on her thoughts, to try to take the attention away from her sprained ankle.

Four turtles, and a girl.

Four _mutant _turtles and a girl.

Is she delusional?

Maybe the girl could transform into one too, like her. For a moment Sofonisba's excitement rises. The thought, of knowing there are others like her? She isn't alone? Could the other four transform back into humans like her? Do they have a little turtle tail when they do turn back into humans? Or a subtle greenish glow to their brown, dark skin?

She grins, just a little. These thoughts make her a bit...pleased.

Then she remembers. They can't be like her, never. If they are, she hopes they die. Maybe she'll have to kill them, to spare everyone.

Mutants are evil. At least that's what she's always been told.

She's evil.

The world doesn't need any more evil.

Maybe that girl could see it in her eyes, maybe that's why she stared so long.

Sofonisba sighs, and tries her best to lull herself to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" Now if I were a teenage mutant turtle, where would I be?"

Leo contemplates, leading the team from the front as they stroll down the wet streets.

"You ARE a teenage mutant turtle." Raph says in a sarcastic tone.

"Technically, Teenage mutant NINJA turtle, to be exact." Donnie puts in.

"FINE! Where would I hide?"

"Dude, why would you hide? We're supposed to be looking for the chick reeemmmeemberrr?" Mikey replies, knocking on Leo's head.

Leo facepalms as Raph chuckles.

"Guys, I think we need to split up. We won't cover much ground searching this way." April says, stopping in her tracks.

"Yea, you're right. Mikey, you can search the southside. Raph, you and April can take the east. Donnie, you go west, and I'll continue on north."

"How about I go east, and Raph goes west?" Donnie says ecstatically.

"Does it matter? Sure, why not?" Leo says, both him and Mikey walking away.

Donnie smiles and starts walking east.

"C'mon April, looks like we're going west." Raph says behind him.

"Wait!" Donnie exclaims, realizing his error.

"What? You wanted to go east didn't cha?" Raph answers.

"Yea, but, ugh, Nevermind." Donnie continues on east, his plan in crumbles.

Raph silently laughs to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Donnie grumbles to himself as he launches himself to and from buildings.

"What? You wanted to go west didn't cha?" He mimics Raph, then sighs.

He sits on a ledge, and momentarily forgets about his mission. His mind wanders off to April...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Now, if I was Leo, where would I hide myself?"

Mikey strolls down an alley, flipping over trashcans.

"Here girlly girl girrlll turttle girl duudeee" He calls out.

Mikey stands as he hears himself echo.

"DUDE that's AWESOME!"

He's thoroughly entertained as he hears his exclamation echo throughout the alley.

"BOOYAKASHAAAAA!" He practically screams.

Mikey spots a trashcan with a leftover slice of pizza.

"Maybe she likes pizza..." He says to himself, rubbing his hands together as he heads towards the trashcan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Raph walks along with April as they both search around.

" She's gonna be fine. We'll find her." Raph says to April over and over again. April's mind is still off, thinking.

"I don't see why you're so worried."

April ignores him as she continues thinking.

Raph shrugs.

As she breaks from her thinking spell, she looks up at Raph.

"Mutagen. It transforms people." She says.

"Yea, so?"

"So, it usually doesn't give them the ability to transform _BACK. _"

"We'll find her, and question her about it."

Raph says as he crosses his arms.

"Let's go back to the scene of the fight. Maybe she went back there."

"She'd have to be a total idiot to do that." Raph says,

April raises her eyebrow at Raphael, and continues walking on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The pain of her leg slightly wakes Sofonisba.

"I really need to do something about that..." She lazily thinks, her body wanting to go back to sleep.

Her mind is ready to obey the command, when she hears footsteps coming her way.

Fear enters her body once again, and she tenses up, trying her hardest not to move. Accidentally, her leg slips, and a box moves.

She closes her eyes shut and hopes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Leo makes a turn into another alley.

"Just about a few hundred more to search..." He mumbles to himself, as he searches under some old trash bags.

"Why would she hide under a trashbag...?" He questions himself as he picks another one up.

"It would make more sense to go search abandoned apartments then turn over trashcans..."

Leo turns and starts to head out, when a rustle reaches him.

He quickly turns back around.

"Anybody there?" He calls out. Nothing but his echo answers him.

"Hmmm..."

Leo pulls out his niten ryu and proceeds to go down the alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sofonisba opens her eyes and peeks out. She can see someone, or something, flipping over boxes.

"What now what now what now..."

She worries to herself, knowing she can't hide under there much longer.

She prepares herself for the painful sensation her leg is going to give to her.

It's now or never.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"And she's not under THIS box either..." Leo says, picking up a huge cardboard box, like so many of the ones he's already turned over.

He throws the box up, and stabs it.

Just at that moment, a box is thrown at him.

"GAH!" Leo screams, quickly reacting, slashing the box to pieces. He instinctively puts himself into fighting position.

The girl, still in her turtle form, stares at him viciously. He can see her swollen ankle, slightly pulsating with a purplish glow.

"You're hurt." Leo relaxes himself, and starts to walk towards her.

"Come with me, I can help fix up your leg."

She growls, glowering at his weapons.

Leo follows her eyes.

"Oh..yea."

He puts his weapons back.

"See? I'm not going to hurt ya. I can take you where you'll be safe."

She still stares with animosity.

"...Safe from the Kraang?"

The girl freezes momentarily, balls her fist, then charges fiercely towards Leo.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sofonisba leaps for the attack at her counterpart. She knows better than to trust it.

It'll lure her in, then take her back. How does it know about the Kraang anyway?

Sofonisba tries to punch it, but it blocks her blow with its arm.

"Woah! That actually kind of hurt!" It says, rubbing its arm.

Sofonisba isn't the greatest fighter, but she's good enough to defend herself. She continues to kick and punch. It blocks all her hits.

It tries to speak to her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't want to hear its words.

It clutches onto her right leg, the injured leg.

She gives a yelp of pain.

It releases her, and she falls back onto the ground. It's saying things to her, but she's still not listening.

Sofonisba spots its weapons, the ones it put up. Maybe she can try to grab them, and fight it with them. Swords are what they look like, and she doesn't have much experience with those. But, since she has to save herself, so be it.

It reaches its hand towards her, presumptively to help her up. Sofonisba takes this as her chance. As it tries to grab her hand, she swiftly reaches for its sword instead. She only manages to grab one, but that's enough for her.

She throws herself back into attack stance, she sees that its face is surprised.

It should learn not to mess with a dangerous mutant girl like her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The girl runs at Leo with his own katana, high above her head, ready for the kill. Leo, by reflex, takes his other katana and blocks her hit.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Leo yells at her. She almost took his head off.

The girl narrows her eyes, and starts swinging the sword at him over and over again.

"I'M!"

He blocks an undercut hit.

"JUST!"

She tries to strike from above, he blocks her again.

"TRYING!"

She tries again, coming in from the side. He doesn't want to hurt her, but this has got to stop.

"TO HELP YOU!"

He shoves her back, a little too hard. She flies back into the concrete wall, her shell making a boom sound. She drops the katana and falls onto the ground, not moving.

"This...is not good..."

Leo rushes to her side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sofonisba groans. That thing literally launched her into the alley wall. It's not the impact that hurt her, she could have easily gotten back up, if she wasn't already so weak.

She can't feel anything now, not even her ankle, nothing but blackness willing her to slip in. She can already feel herself transforming back into her human form. She can feel her bones melding back into their original places, her shell melting into her back, her feet and hands becoming five digits again. She's normal now.

Sofonisba sees it next to her, its eyes in awe. She can't worry herself with it now, she can barely move. There isn't anything she can do. It picks her up into its arms, and starts to carry her.

Sofonisba allows the darkness to take her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Leo, back home before anyone else, gently lays the girl on the couch, not knowing where else to put her.

However, her leg, the swollen one, slips and hits the floor.

"Oops!" Leo apologizes quickly, swiftly putting her leg back onto the couch.

She moves, Leo jumps back, expecting her to pop out and try to kill him again, but nothing happens.

"Whew.." He says, wiping his forehead.

She groans a little in her sleep, still knocked out cold.

"I know you probably won't hear me...But sorry for kind of..you know...hurling you into a wall."

He examines her leg, her ankle practically beating on it's own. Leo winces at the sight.

"Splinter will know what to do about this..." He thinks to himself.

Just at the moment, Master Splinter steps into the room.

"Sensei," Leo begins,

"So this is our friend?" He says in his deep, wise voice, walking towards her.

"Yes."

He spots her bruises and her leg.

"What has happened?"

"She's hurt. I don't know how she injured her leg...But I would say it's a sprained ankle. That and..." Leo looks away and rubs the back of his head, " I fought her, and I kind of, ACCIDENTALLY, knocked her out."

Splinter raises an eyebrow at him.

"THE POINT IS, I think we need to take her to a hospital..."

Splinter kneels and takes a closer look at her leg.

"I can care to her injuries," He stands, "Now what is this about a fight?"

Leo sighs and tells him the story of their fight.

"I didn't expect her to come at me so fast. It kinda just happened. After that, I carried her home. That's about it." He finishes, shrugging.

"You need not be embarrassed Leonardo, you did what had to be done."

"I was expecting you to laugh. Maybe that means the others won't laugh either."

"Oh no. They will most definitely laugh."

Leo sighs.

Splinter smiles, "Go and gather the others, I will take care of her from here."

"Yes sensei." Leo obeys, heading out.

As Leo leaves, Splinter turns his attention back to the girl.

He elevates her throbbing leg, then looks to her tense, scrunched up face.

"You've been through much." He says, not expecting her to hear. "What have the Kraang done to you?"

She opens her eyes, just slightly.

"Don't worry. You are in good hands now."

Her eyes flutter weakly a bit, before she slips back into sleep.

Splinter goes to get his supplies.


End file.
